familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Springfield
Springfield may refer to: * Springfield (toponym), the place name in general Places and locations Australia * Springfield, New South Wales * Springfield, Queensland * Springfield, South Australia * Springfield, Victoria in Buloke Shire, north-western Victoria * Springfield, Victoria (Macedon Ranges) in central Victoria Canada * Rural Municipality of Springfield in Manitoba ** Springfield (provincial electoral district), an electoral division in Manitoba * Springfield, New Brunswick (disambiguation) * Springfield, Newfoundland * Springfield, Nova Scotia * Springfield, Ontario * Springfield, Prince Edward Island Ireland * Springfield, a townland in County Offaly * Springfield, a townland in County Westmeath New Zealand * Springfield, New Zealand South Africa * Springfield, Gauteng United Kingdom * Springfield, Birmingham, England * Springfield, Caerphilly, a place Caerphilly County Borough, Wales * Springfield, County Fermanagh, Northern Ireland * Springfield, Dumfries and Galloway, a place in Dumfries and Galloway, Scotland * Springfield, Essex, Chelmsford, England * Springfield, Fife, Scotland * Springfield, Highland, a place in Highland, Scotland * Springfield Hospital, Tooting, London, England * Springfield, Milton Keynes, England * Springfield, Sandwell, a place in Sandwell, England * Springfield, an area in Sutton Farm, a suburb of Shrewsbury, England * Springfield, Wigan, a place in Wigan, England * Springfield, Wolverhampton, England * Springfield (Hackney ward), London Borough of Hackney, England * RGS Springfield, co-ed junior school of RGS Worcester United States * Springfield, Alabama, a place in Alabama * Springfield, Arkansas * Springfield, California * Springfield, Colorado * Springfield, Florida * Springfield, Jacksonville, Florida, a neighborhood of Jacksonville * Springfield, Georgia * Springfield, Idaho * Springfield, Illinois, the state capital of Illinois ** Springfield, Illinois metropolitan area * Springfield, Indiana, an unincorporated community * Springfield, Kentucky * Springfield, Louisiana * Springfield, Maine * Springfield, Massachusetts, the first Springfield settled in America ** Springfield, Massachusetts metropolitan area, the most populous Metropolitan Springfield Area * Springfield, Michigan, a city in Calhoun County * Springfield, Minnesota, in Brown County * Springfield, Missouri, the most populous Springfield in the United States ** Springfield, Missouri Metropolitan Area * Springfield, Nebraska * Springfield, New Hampshire * Springfield Township, Burlington County, New Jersey * Springfield Township, Union County, New Jersey * Springfield/Belmont, Newark, New Jersey, a neighborhood of Newark * Springfield, New York * Springfield, Ohio * Springfield, Oregon * Springfield, Pennsylvania * Springfield, South Carolina * Springfield, South Dakota * Springfield, Tennessee * Springfield, Texas, Jim Wells County * Springfield, Limestone County, Texas, former town and county seat, now part of Fort Parker State Park * Springfield, Vermont * Springfield, Virginia * Springfield, West Virginia * Springfield, Dane County, Wisconsin * Springfield, Jackson County, Wisconsin * Springfield, Marquette County, Wisconsin * Springfield, St. Croix County, Wisconsin * Springfield, Walworth County, Wisconsin Amtrak stations * Springfield, Illinois (Amtrak station) * Springfield, Massachusetts (Amtrak station) * Springfield, Virginia (Amtrak station) Fictional * [[Springfield (The Simpsons)|Springfield (The Simpsons)]], hometown of the Simpson family in The Simpsons ** "$pringfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling)", a 1993 episode of The Simpsons * [[Springfield (Guiding Light)|Springfield (Guiding Light)]], a community in the television soap opera Guiding Light * Springfield (G.I. Joe), a town in the G.I. Joe comic book series * Springfield, setting of the American drama TV series Father Knows Best People * Dusty Springfield (1939–1999), pop singer (born Mary O'Brien) * Rick Springfield (born 1949), pop singer * Tom Springfield (born 1934), musician, songwriter, record producer, brother of Dusty (born Dion O'Brien) Fictional * Jebediah Springfield, founder of Springfield from The Simpsons * Negi Springfield, the main anime character from Mahou Sensei Negima Other * Springfield (horse), an English Thoroughbred racehorse * Springfield Armory * Springfield rifle * [[USS Springfield|USS Springfield]], any of several ships by that name * The Naismith Memorial Basketball Hall of Fame in Springfield, Massachusetts, referred to as "Springfield" * ''Springfield'' (album), a 1996 album by Carole Fredericks See also * Battle of Springfield (1780), near Springfield, New Jersey during the American Revolutionary War * Battle of Springfield II, in 1863 near Springfield, Missouri during the American Civil War * Buffalo Springfield, a folk rock band * North Springfield (disambiguation) * West Springfield (disambiguation) * Springfield Armory * Springfield Township (disambiguation) * Springfields, a nuclear fuel production installation in Lancashire, England * *